


Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz facetów

by local_emo



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_emo/pseuds/local_emo
Summary: Nigdy nie dawajcie dwójce przyjaciół butelki Jack Daniels'a i czasu.To skończy się źle.Oni wiedzą z autopsji





	Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz facetów

          Wszedłem do domu trzaskając drzwiami. Poświęciłem tej pierdolonej suce prawie dwa lata życia, a ona wykorzystała moją sławę, żeby się wybić. Zdradzała mnie na każdym kroku, kiedy tylko mogła. Jak ja mogłem być tak ślepym, żeby tego nie zauważyć? Ściągnąłem z siebie koszulkę odrzucając ją gdzieś w bok. Rzuciłem się na łóżko patrząc w sufit i przeczesałem włosy palcami. Chciałbym jakoś odreagować, i chociaż trochę o tym zapomnieć. Wyciągnąłem z tylnej kieszeni czarnych rurek telefon. Westchnąłem głośno i wziąłem paczkę fajek, wolną ręką wybierając numer do Ash'a. No bo kto iny jak nie on może mi pomóc. 

-Jakiś problem? - usłyszałem głos w komórce i dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że głupio się szczerzy.

-Masz czas? - mruknąłem starając się zapalić papierosa, już po chwili zaciągając się dymem.

-Pewnie, ale zależy czego chcesz – zaśmiał się, a ja przewróciłem oczami jakby miał mnie widzieć.

-Przyjedź. Nie chce siedzieć sam w domu – uśmiechnąłem się słabo – proszę... - dodałem ciszej.  
-Będę za niecałe pół godziny – westchnął i od razu się rozłączył

Taki przyjaciel to skarb, naprawdę. Ale jutrzejszy ranek zapowiada się z niezłym kacem. Podniosłem się z łóżka i wyszedłem na balkon. Oparłem się plecami o balustradę i przymknąłem powieki. Już chyba od wszystkich słyszałem, żeby skończyć z paleniem. W pewnym stopniu też tego chcę, ale jakoś nie mogę się do tego zebrać. Wyrzuciłem niedopałek i wróciłem do środka. Stanąłem przed otwartą szafą i wyciągnąłem z niej przypadkową koszulkę. Założyłem ją i rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Wszystko jest w miarę ogarnięte, więc tym nie muszę się martwić. Pogłaskałem kota który spał na fotelu. Głupi futrzak, a drugiego nawet nie widać. Wyszedłem z pomieszczenia i praktycznie zbiegłem po schodach do kuchni. Otworzyłem lodówkę i zlustrowałem wzrokiem wzrokiem zawartość. Coś do jedzenia wyjdzie, więc o to też nie muszę się martwić. Wyciągnąłem jeszcze jednego Monstera i usiadłem na blacie, przy okazji wybierając muzykę na telefonie. Z głośników stojących w salonie poleciała jedna z piosenek Alkaine Trio. Zespół dzieciństwa. Kąciki ust mimowolnie uniosły mi się do góry. Otworzyłem puszkę i opróżniłem ją duszkiem. To chyba przez picie takiej ilości kofeiny nie mogę spać nocami. Kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi poszedłem je otworzyć. Widząc przyjaciela uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, i chyba po raz pierwszy od dawna szczerze. Cholerny alkoholik, jak zawsze z butelką Daniels'a. Bez słowa wpuściłem go do środka. Rozsiadł się na blacie kuchennym patrząc na mnie wyczekująco

-No to o co chodzi Młody? - odezwał się w kiedy usiadłem obok niego.

-Przyłapałem moją 'cudowną' – zrobiłem w powietrzu cudzysłów palcami – byłą już dziewczynę na zdradzie, a tyle mnie przed nią ostrzegaliście – westchnąłem opierając głowę na ramieniu chłopaka.

-Widzisz, trzeba było się nas słuchać – podniosłem na niego wzrok, a ten uśmiechnął się lekko – ale nie ma czym się przejmować, czasu nie cofniesz. Zresztą, takimi jak ona nie warto zaprzątać sobie myśli – pogłaskał mnie delikatnie, opuszkami palców po policzku.

-Chodź, nie będziemy siedzieć w kuchni – jego dotyk jakby mnie otrzeźwił. Biersack, co się z tobą do cholery dzieje? Zsunąłem się z blatu, wziąłem szklanki, colę z lodówki i uśmiechnąłem się przygryzając przy tym kolczyk w wardze.

Ash tylko mruknął coś pod nosem i poszedł za mną do salonu. Odstawiliśmy wszystko na stolik a sami rozwaliliśmy na kanapie. 

-To co, horror? - uniosłem brwi szukając pilota w masie poduszek, które, chociaż wygodne potrafiły być denerwujące. Kątem oka zobaczyłem Femme układającą się na kolanach chłopaka i Crowa leżącego obok. 

-Oczywiście, tylko żebyś się bał dziecko – zaśmiał się i poczochrał mnie po włosach.

-Jeszcze zobaczymy kto będzie bardziej przestraszony – mruknąłem włączając przypadkowy film. Padło na 'Lśnienie'. Naprawdę lubię ten film, więc nie przeszkadzało mi to.

         Jakieś półtora horroru i prawie całego Daniels'a później leżeliśmy z Purdy'm na balkonie, patrząc w gwiazdy i jarając szlugi. Dokładnie robiłem to ja, ale to tylko drobny szczegół. Jaką ja mam kurwa twardą posadzkę. Zgasiłem niedopałek i podniosłem się do siadu. Nie dość, że jutro...

          Spojrzałem na godzinę w telefonie. Raczej dzisiaj rano nie dość, że będę umierał przez kaca, to będą bolały mnie plecy. Spędziliśmy tutaj co najmniej godzinę, więc ehh... Przeciągnąłem się i oparłem się wygodnie o ścianę.

-Aashyyy – jęknąłem szturchając chłopaka w ramię – chodź do środka, nie chce mi się tak siedzieć.

-Już, wstaję, ale musisz mi pomóc – wyszczerzył się mój przyjaciel.

Westchnąłem ciężko i podniosłem się, trzymając się ściany. Idiota aka basista mojego zespołu wyciągnął w moją stronę ręce i złapałem jego dłonie. Jeśli się nie wyjebiemy, to będzie kurwa cud. Przyciągnąłem go do siebie i jeszcze lekko przytrzymałem, żeby ustał na nogach. Ile to ja razy mówiłem, że nigdy więcej nie będę z nim pił? Pół biedy, jeśli jesteśmy w piątkę, bo Jake potrafi mnie powstrzymać, ale w dwójkę czasami upijamy się do nieprzytomności i umieramy w ciągu następnych dwóch dni.

          Wszedłem do środka od razu rzucając się na kanapę. W tle nadal leciał jakiś film, już nawet nie zwracałem uwagi na to co to jest, a już tym bardziej na fabułę. Zamknąłem oczy i poczułem uginający się obok mnie materac. 

-Andy – wyszeptał mężczyzna, więc spojrzałem na niego. Leżał na brzuchu, wpatrując się we mnie tymi czekoladowymi oczami. Wyjątkowo włosy nie nachodziły mu na twarz, bo były związane w kucyk. Biersack ,ogarnij się, to tylko przyjaciel... Właśnie, czy oby na pewno? Niby znaliśmy się od tych prawie pięciu lat, wiedzieliśmy o sobie wszystko. I obaj byliśmy hetero.

-Hmm? - mruknąłem. Ja ledwo widzę na oczy, a on jeszcze o czymś do mnie mówi.

-Kocham cię – powiedział cicho, z całkowitą powagą na twarzy. Halo, przecież jest środek maja, pierwszy kwietnia minął dawno temu. Albo za dużo wypił. - naprawdę, jesteś zajebistym przyjacielem – dodał szybko. 

Czyli wszystko wróciło do normy.

Znów zamknąłem oczy, przeczesując włosy palcami. Przydałoby się coś z nimi zrobić, przyciąć albo coś, bo denerwowała mnie ta grzywka lecąca w oczy. W sumie prawie pół życia przechodziłem jako emo dziecko, więc powinienem być przyzwyczajony.

          Spojrzałem w telewizor zamglonym wzrokiem w telewizor i jakimś cudem znalazłem pilot, więc wyłączyłem go. W pokoju zapanowała prawie całkowita ciemność, tylko cienka linia księżyca i niewiele gwiazd sprawiały, że widziałam cokolwiek. W tym zarysowaną w ciemności butelkę po whiskey stojącą na blacie stolika, światło odbijające się w telewizorze i oczywiście Purdy'ego. Leżał tuż obok, nie dało się go nie widzieć. Albo zwracałem na niego specjalną uwagę, Cholera, człowieku ogarnij się. Dopiero co zerwałeś z dziewczyną, a już myślisz o kimś innym.

I do tego o nim. Nie, o nim nie wolno ci myśleć w ten sposób. Jutro rano się obudzisz, zapomnisz i zaczniesz żyć normalnie. Tak jak wcześniej. Jeśli nie to znajdziesz jakąś dziewczynę na kolację ze śniadaniem i odechce ci się kochać Asha. Przecież to może wszystko zniszczyć, to na pewno rozjebie naszą przyjaźń, jak nawet i nie cały zespół.

          Tak, właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że go kocham. Pieprzony grom z jasnego nieba. 

Alkohol jednak robi swoje. Spojrzałem na niego, i nawet w ciemności napotkałem jego ciemne tęczówki.

Naprawdę, jakim cudem ja nie widziałem tego wcześniej? Albo raczej – nie czułem?

-Chyba już pora spać – wyszeptałem tak cicho, że sam się ledwie słyszałem.

-Tak, masz rację – westchnął, jednak niezbyt zbierało mu się na wstanie. 

Sam podniosłem się do siadu i wziąłem telefon, włączając w nim latarkę. Opałem łokcie na kolanach i popatrzyłem w ciemność. Z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie ręka na ramieniu, i automatycznie podniosłem wzrok. Ash uśmiechał się lekko, patrząc mi w oczy. I nagle stał przede mną. Umiał poruszać się cicho, jak jakiś kot. 

          Kilkanaście sekund później siedział na moich kolanach. Przysięgam, że nie wiem jak to się stało. Samo wyszło. Wplotłem palce w jego włosy i oddawałem pocałunki, które składał na moich wargach. Zachłannie, mocno, ale jednocześnie czule. Jęknąłem w wargi chłopaka, czując jego zimne dłonie na plecach. Chociaż, już miałem to gdzieś. Zamknąłem oczy, i całkowicie mu się oddałem. O tym wszystkim będziemy myśleć dopiero jutro. Nikt nie przejmuje się konsekwencjami, kiedy procenty szumią w głowie. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie na chwilę, żeby złapać oddech. Jednocześnie jakimś cudem moja koszulka znalazła się gdzieś na podłodze. Purdy odsunął się ode mnie, na co mruknąłem niezadowolony. Czułem się, jakbym zupełnie wytrzeźwiał. Prawie od razu poczułem ciepłe wargi na swojej szyi, którą mimowolnie odchyliłem do tyłu, dając do niej lepszy dostęp. Już nawet nie starałem się być cicho, kiedy bardzo powoli zaczął schodzić pocałunkami coraz niżej. Drażnił mnie tym, specjalnie, no bo jakżeby inaczej. Przygryzłem kolczyk w dolnej wardze, kiedy zatrzymał się tuż nad gumką moich rurek, zostawiając tam kolejną już malinkę. Nie będę mógł pokazywać się bez koszulki, zajebiście. 

          Nie protestowałem, kiedy zaczął rozpinać mój pasek. Chciałem tego, nie wiem już nawet od jak dawna, ale pragnąłem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

-Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz facetów – usłyszałem cichy śmiech chłopaka, kiedy powoli zaczął zsuwać ze mnie jeansy, razem z bokserkami. Tak, już w międzyczasie zdążyłem się położyć. Cholera, już sam nie wiedziałem co się wokół mnie dzieje.

-Pierdol się – mruknąłem ściągając jego t-shirt.

-Nie, teraz będę pierdolił ciebie.


End file.
